Accident
by nabeshima
Summary: bukan cuma kau yang tubuhnya penuh tanda gigitanku, tanda gigitanmu pun aku juga punya. [Free! Winter Romance] #SouRin#


Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © Kouji Ouji

Warning :

Shonen Ai

Sousuke yamazaki

X

Matsuoka rin

Didedikasikan untuk Event "Free! Winter Romance"

.

.

.

"kau tidak ingat. Semalam kau menawar seorang jalang di bar, aku datang bermaksud menyeretmu pulang. mungkin karena kau mabuk dan melantur, kau terus-terusan minta ditemani one night stand sambil menyebut nominal. Karena kau berisik, akhirnya aku bilang padamu. Tak usah kau bayar, aku akan memuaskanmu bahkan sampai kau pingsan."

Aku hanya mendengarkan sousuke bicara panjang lebar dengan mulut terbuka. Jadi ini, alasan dibalik bagaimana bisa aku dan sousuke bangun dalam posisi telanjang dan aku yang menindihnya, dan apa apaan ini.. dia bahkan masih bersarang didalamku. Tatapku horror.

-accident-

"senpai tidak ikut latihan bersama kami?" Tanya salah seorang kohai menghampiriku.

"aku sedang tidak enak badan, kalian latihan saja. aku akan menonton," putusku menyembunyikan alasan sebenarnya.

"begitukah, baiklah. tolong perhatikan kami ya, senpai," ujar mereka berlalu pergi untuk pemanasan.

"sudah sana."

Pandanganku tidak sengaja menemukan sousuke yang juga berpakaian lengkap sama sepertiku. Samar-samar kudengar ia juga ditanya untuk latihan, dan yang membuatku jengkel adalah jawabannya.

"hari ini, aku sedang tidak ingin berenang," ujarnya sambil menatapku.

Setelah semua kohai masuk kolam dan tak ada satupun yang berkeliaran, sousuke mengambil duduk disisiku.

"seragam sekali kita," ucapnya menatap pakaianku dan pakaiannya. Seragam klub renang lengkap dengan jaket dan celana training.

"kau pikir aku suka kembaran denganmu sekarang, dasar," omelku.

"aku pakai seragam juga karena ulahmu tau,"

Benih kekesalan muncul begitu saja. kutatap sousuke yang tetap dengan wajah stoicnya.

"ulahku yang mana ya?" Tanya ku sinis.

Sousuke tidak langsung menjawabnya, dia sedikit condong dan bicara sambil berbisik ditelingaku.

"bukan Cuma kau yang tubuhnya penuh tanda gigitanku, tanda gigitanmu pun aku juga punya."

Tanpa tanggung aku langsung menyikut kuat perutnya dengan siku kananku, membuat sousuke berguling-guling dilantai mengaduh.

"kau dengar, untung saja aku tidak ingat. Kalau dipikir-pikir tidak ada gunanya aku menempel gambar wanita telanjang dilangit-langit kamar. Pengalaman pertama ku bahkan denganmu sou, dan itu sama saja dengan mimpi buruk disiang hari," keluhku tiada henti menuju kamar mandi.

-accident-

Dikelas, teman-teman meributkan soal majalah dewasa dan video porno. Aku hanya mendengarkan dari meja tanpa ada keinginan sedikit pun bergabung dalam obrolan.

Saat salah seorang dari mereka mengajakku nonton bersama, aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku dan menolakknya.

Bukannya tidak tertarik, tapi ayolah. Apa menariknya nonton video dewasa bersama-sama yang endingnya masturbasi bersama. Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak tertarik.

Saat pandanganku tidak sengaja menatap pintu, sousuke sudah berdiri disana dengan tampang bosan andalannya.

"gou menitipkan makan siangmu padaku."

Aku segera berdiri dari meja ku dan menghampirinya. Kami sama-sama berjalan kelokernya kemudian sekalian ke atap.

"kenapa gou tidak langsung menyerahkannya padamu, kalau bekal mu ketinggalan ?"

"aku tidak mengijinkannya. Memang sudah takdir aku punya adik perempuan yang manis, dan semuanya menatapku iri. Setidaknya aku tak ingin gou diganggu. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana teman-teman sekelasku."

Sousuke mengangguk angguk mendengar penjelasanku.

kami berdua makan bekal yang dibawakan gou bersama, dan sempat berebut telur karena jumlahnya ganjil. Aku meminum minumanku dan sousuke menghabiskan sisa bekal.

-accident-

Sousuke naik kepermukaan setelah berenang dan masuk kekamar ganti. Ia berdiri dideretan shower dan menemukan tas rin yang masih berada dibangku dekat loker anggota. Dihampirinya dan malah menemukan satu bilik kamar mandi yang ditutup. Suasana ruangan ganti klub renang sepi, dan sejak ia dan rin masuk kesini semua siswa sudah pulang. perlahan sousuke mendekatkan diri dan dengan pasti menempelkan telinganya didaun pintu. Ia tak mendengarkan suara-suara seperti dugaannya, tapi ia mendengar dengan jelas rin memanggil nama 'sou' lirih-lirih.

Sousuke mengerjab dan pergi darisana, memutuskan melanjutkan mandi.

Sousuke selesai mandi dan masih melilitkan handuk di pinggang, saat rin dengan lesu berjalan kearah shower. Menyalakan keran dan langsung mengguyur dirinya berserta baju yang masih dipakainya lengkap.

"kau bawa baju ganti, rin?"

"haa?"

Sousuke menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepala ke loker. Ia memutuskan duduk dibangku dekat loker dan sengaja menonton rin yang sedang menguyur diri.

"kau bawa baju ganti?"

Sengaja sousuke mengeraskan suaranya. Perlahan rin menatapnya dan semakin membelalak menyadari sousuke yang hanya dengan handuk melilit di pinggang, telanjang dada dan menatapnya.

"aku tidak bawa," ujarnya cepat sambil berbalik dan memunggungi sousuke.

"lalu kau ini sedang apa, berencana kembali ke asrama dengan pakaian basah, atau sengaja masuk angin biar besok tidak masuk karena ada ulangan matematika."

Saat itulah rin tersadar akan tindakannya.

"matikan showernya," tegas sousuke yang langsung beranjak mengambil handuknya yang lain didalam loker, melilitkannya pada leher.

Sousuke menghampiri rin dan menyuruhnya melepas pakaian.

"aku tidak mau telanjang didepanmu," teriaknya.

"hei, apa sih yang kau pikirkan. Cepat lepas pakaian mu, bodoh, kalau kau sampai masuk angin aku akan langsung memulangkanmu. Kau pikir aku mau merawatmu."

Rin masih diam dan tak menggerakkan tangannya sedikitpun, malah semakin menunduk.

"kau mau melepaskannya sendiri atau aku yang melepas paksa."

Sousuke sampai mengamit dagu rin, membuatnya mendongak menatapnya. Rin terlihat kesal langsung menepis tangan sousuke. Bersi tatap sebentar dan rin perlahan melepas bajunya. Sousuke tak berhenti mengamati. Wajah dan telinga rin yang memerah, entah malu karena apa. tapi ada satu hal ganjil yang membuat sousuke tak melepas pandangannya. Saat pakaian terakhir dilepas, sousuke sampai membeku ditempatnya. segera ia melilitkan handuk dibahunya pada seluruh tubuh rin hingga leher.

"tunggu disini, aku akan pakai baju. Lalu kita pulang."

Selesai berpakaian dan mengalungkan tas, ia menghampiri rin yang seolah menatap tajam dirinya. Sousuke menyentuh pipi rin sebentar untuk memastikan.

"ayo, tubuhmu sudah mulai dingin."

"kau akan diam saja?"

Pertanyaan rin membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"kau mau berlagak tidak melihat atau pura-pura tidak tahu."

Sousuke menepuk keningnya dan membereskan pakaian basah rin dibawah kakinya, membawanya ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

"sudahkan, ayo pulang."

Rin akan buka mulut lagi dengan marah, namun sousuke membungkam mulutnya dengan lumatan. Sousuke menempelkan tubuh mereka sangat dekat, terlampau dekat hingga rin merasa nafasnya tercekat, karena terlalu mengejutkan.

"aku tau, kau ingin aku membantumu disini apa dikamar kita?"

Rin menggeleng pelan. "tidak disini," lirihnya.

"baiklah, aku akan menggendongku dan kau pura-pura pingsan oke. Aku akan membawa mu pulang."

Sousuke mengalungkan lengan kanan dibawa pinggul rin dan menahan pungung rin dengan lengan kiri, mantap membopongnya dengan aman.

"ini benar-benar memalukan." Keluh rin menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher sousuke yang tengah tersenyum.

Omake

"jadi sejak kapan?"

Sousuke menatapku intens dan sengaja. Mentang-mentang dia sedang memangkuku sekarang, jadi dia bertanya. Tapi selalu saja, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malu ku yang berlebih, apalagi posisinya seperti ini.

"sejak kita melakukakannya pertama kali."

"apa aku juga hadir dalam mimpi kurang ajarmu ?"

Sousuke menahan tawanya dan aku dengan kesal menjambak rambutnya.

"sialnya iya brengsek," jawabku sembari ganti memukul mukulnya.

Sousuke menahan kedua tanganku yang masih memukulinya dan memelukku.

"aku jadi tidak sabar mencoba hal-hal yang hanya selalu kupikirkan."

Aku menarik kepala sousuke dari leherku dan mengernyit menatapnya.

"mencumbumu didalam air ketika berenang, sedikit flirting saat dibawah shower dan seks sebelum tidur juga ketika bangun."

Dengan semena-mena aku mencubit kedua pipinya berlawanan arah.

"tampangmu saja sok menyebalkan, pikiranmu penuh mesum."

Dengan tidak pedulinya sousuke malah menciumku mengabaikan tanganku yang mencubit pipinya.

"tentu saja, apalagi itu semua menyangkutmu. Aku sungguh tidak sabar memakanmu kapan pun, rin."

"yaaah, hentikan."

End.

AN :

Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.

Feedback bentuk apapun akan selalu diterima, karena itu bentuk apresiasi dari kalian. ^_^

Sampai jumpa. Pai pai # bow ®Gerr®


End file.
